dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Thundershock
, four Goblins, one target, Magick Bolt - thundershock chains to all.]] Thundershock is a Debilitation in Dragon's Dogma causing chain lightning from one creature or object to another. The term is also often used to refer to the knockdown from chain lightning, or from arising the spell Levin. __TOC__ :Chain lightning arcs from a target hit with a thunder based attack to other nearby objects and creatures. Living things are likely to be knocked down, and breakable objects may be destroyed. Overview Thundershock is a debilitation associated with the Thunder element - it takes the form of chain lightning between foes. Once Thundershock is triggered any struck by the discharge will likely be knocked down or staggered. Most lightning based attacks and weapons can cause Thundershock, including enchanted weapons like Caladbolg, or the bolts of Ricochet Hunter. Tactics *Use rapid attacks with a lightning weapon on one target in a group to trigger the Thundershock effect - once triggered the entire group should be electrocuted. Magick Bolts/Focused Bolts, or fast attacks with Sword or Daggers are good choices. *Effective on groups of small flying creatures. *Skills with invincibility frames such as Dragon's Maw and Full Moon Slash evade Thundershock. *Chain lightning can travel just a few meters, so thunder attacks on relatively isolated foes will not chain to distant foes. Resistances The Violet Ring is said to prevent Thundershock - its exact effect is not certain - it does not prevent knockdown, but is likely to either prevent chaining from or chaining to the wearer. Notes *Thundershock resistance is a hidden stat. * A target resistant to thundershock will still have lightning chain to it from another creature or ally so debilitated by thunder. * Smaller creatures such as goblin are knocked down, whilst more robust entities will just be staggered. * The chain lightning will arc to environmental objects as well, such as Bird Nests and Boxes - destroying them. *Like other debilitations, smaller creatures show much lower resistances, with Spiders being consistently thundershocked on a first strike. *As a debilitation, Thundershock is cumulative, and if struck enough times with a lightning enchanted attack most creatures will eventually be thundershocked. *Knockdown resistance helps prevent the knockdown resulting from being struck with Thundershock. *It seems resistance is increased for all foes in Hard Mode (approximately twice as many strikes to shock). thundershock sulfur saurian explode barrel.gif|Thundershock can also destroy and ignite environmental objects such as Explosive Barrels (Using Sheltered Spike against a cloaked Sulfur Saurian) File:Thundercounter_perfect_spit_thundershock.gif|With Reflect and a Thundercounter enchanted shield the Levin spell conjured from perfect blocked Saurian spit causes Thundershock Thundercounter goblin block thundershock.gif|Just by blocking with a Lightning enchanted shield eventually the foe's strikes cause Thundershock Trivia *The unused item Twingle Eel Treacle can be found in the game files - it was meant to cure Thundershock; its item description reads: ::"A euphemism for the mucus of the twinge eel, a rare worm from a foreign land. Apply it to alleviate Thundershock". ::(unimplemented item) Category:Debilitations Category:Lightning Category:Thundershock